


Oh To Be Back Then

by Seven_of_spades



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, Kinda Romance, M/M, Pandora's Vault, Prison, could be read as platonic though i guess, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_of_spades/pseuds/Seven_of_spades
Summary: "They chose to suffer." Dream said not looking up from his writing. As the lava fell behind George trapping him in. "I tried to save them but they couldn't see"Basically george goes to visit dream in prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Oh To Be Back Then

"They chose to suffer." Dream said not looking up from his writing. As the lava fell behind George trapping him in. "I tried to save them but they couldn't see, blinded by morals and attachment." The words were clipped the tone of voice neutral. The quiet that overcame the cell was suffocating. Completely silent, except for the scratch of Dream writing on the book resting in his lap. 

"What?" George asked viciously. He could not believe the audacity of the man in front of him. "You think your helping? You have caused nothing but pain. It follows you like a FUCKING rain cloud!" His voice seemed to loud. Defaming compared to the placid background noise. 

Dream's eyes flicked up to him. The rhythmic scratches of pen on paper stuttering for a moment before resuming.  
"They chose humanity over logic." He said like it was so easy to see. Like pointing out the obvious. "They think in black and white. Good, evil but both are irrelevant. But they try so hard. Wasting about, using time they don't have."

"Do you think I'm wasting my time? Cause I can leave. Let you rot away until your nothing? Dream didn't even look at him. Just writing away In his book. " What are you writing? An escape plan? You're never going to get out of here you know. Not if I have anything to say about it. This is what you deserve." 

At some point during his rant Dream had closed the book and placed it beside him. But he still didn't look at George, instead focusing on the clock on the wall.  
"I could have helped them, saved them."  
"Saved them from what Dream? A-"  
"Themselves." Dream interjected. His voice was calm and his eyes flicked up towards George again. Then he saw it. The small smirk that crossed Dream's face, gone almost instantly. He was fucking toying with him.

"We are people, not pieces on a chessboard or a means to an end. Our sacrifices are not yours to make." He knew this is what Dream wanted but he couldn't find it in himself to care as he raised his voice. "We have enough problems with out you fabricating more."  
Dream still sat in the corner his face turned away from George.

"You want to save people, Dream? Have you ever considered maybe, I don't know, not being a manipulative bitch. Of course you haven't you have a God complex and inflated ego. You try so hard to control every situation, make everything perfect and in the end it got you locked up. Was this the plan Dream? To sit in this cell till your bones crumble to dust? You don't even have anything to say for yourself, other than bullshit excuses and backwards nonsensical philosophies." George knew he was getting worked up. Just fanning the flames, but Dream was pouring gasoline on the fire. 

George stood up with a huff.  
"This is a a waste of my time."  
With that he turned away from Dream and started to walk towards the lava that would rise and reveal his escape.  
"You still run back to them." Dream said, his voice seemed almost on the verge of wistful. "Even after all they did, you run to them when they call." George turned back to look at Dream. He was no longer sitting on the floor. He body language was tense and the lack of expression on his face was unsettling.

"Tommy griefed your house. Nobody respected you as a vice president. All tommy cares about is the discs. You are powerless among them.They all could care less about you." He walked closer to George.  
"I've heard that before." George spat back.  
For a brief moment an expression broke it way through the mask . Only to be replaced again by the blank expression moments later. But George had seen it, it looked almost like regret.

" Oh, feel bad for me now, do you? We both know you'd say it again if it meant getting what you wanted." The anger inside of him had be building up for days, weeks, months even. Now he had an outlet. " That's the difference between you and them. You don't change, you don't amend mistakes. You make the same ones over and over not caring about the consequences. That's pretty much the definition of insanity." 

Dream looked at him, seeming to consider the words.  
" So… " he started." I'm the insane one? Not the person who blew up a country, or the person who has started multiple wars over two worthless discs (you did that too), or the people who worship a giant egg, or people who want anarchy and will stop at nothing to aboilsh government." He stepped forward, towards George with each bullet on the list, emphasising. "Should I go on?" 

The volume of his voice had raised as he continued. His emotionless mask shattered and reveling the seething, boiling anger that bubbled underneath, another facade, a mask behind a mask. His movements had transformed from the beginning of their interaction. Changing from calm and well thought out to sudden and tense. They almost seemed exaggerated. 

George could feel himself starting to break. He felt tears run down his cheeks, hot and salty. What had they become? In his mind he could see them, together, happy, sitting in a sunny meadow, laughing flowers twined in their hair. He could hear Dreams laugh, breathless and joyful, the smile on his face had be angelic. How far the mighty had fallen. 

"It's your choice." Dream said. "Your move." George could see the anger on Dreams face, the coldness of his eyes. But in his mind all he could think of was his Dream, caring, funny, bright. As he examined the face in front of he he could help but compare the two. 

His hair had gotten longer, his bangs hung in his face and obscured his eyes, he noted uselessly. His eyes looked dull compared to how he remembered them, he could have sworn they shone like polished emralds in the sun, but they had become muted. George felt the tears fall faster from his eyes, tracing burning paths as they ran down his cheeks. The Dream he had known was gone, it's replacement was barley human.

"Do you think it I chose this? I chose to feel anguish over putting a lying manipulative bastard behind bars. No! That's just what it means to be a human fucking being. You suffer, you feel. It hurts like hell but you get up. You could try it you know." He felt the anger and grief that had settled it self among his chest, weighing on his heart, lighten, if just a little bit. 

"Goodbye, Dream." He felt the small somber smile forming on his face. He reached out to Dream one last time. Dream looked at his hand before placing a folded paper into the palm. He turned around as George signaled to sam, settling him self back on the floor. 

George watched as the bars rose sealing off Dreams cell. As the lava began to rise he allowed him self the temptation of watching the way the glow of the lava danced on Dreams figure. He was beautiful, but a monster all the same. There was an air of finality as the lava started to fall. As George walked the path away from the cell, he pulled the note from where he had tucked it his pocket. 

Goodbye, my love. 

He felt the tears start flowing again. He traced the words on the paper. With broken look and heavy heart he tossed the note into the lava below him.

_______

Dream knew what he had to do as soon as George had entered his cell. He had to play a role, act as the moster George thought he was. It was for George, he told himself. George had to let go so he could heal, he had to get closure. That was why he had come after all. Dream just had to give him a push. When the lava surrounded him again he felt silent sobs wrack his body and let the tears carry away his guilt.  
"I'm sorry George." He wispered to the walls.

________

It wasn't until hours hours later George realized Dream had never said his name.

**Author's Note:**

> "a mask behind a mask." I think I'm so funny. Lol.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this melodramatic bs.


End file.
